


【图文NSFW】捕蝇草

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Nightshade, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Not Robin, Dick Grayson is adopted by Ivy, Established Relationship, Jason Todd is Cardinal, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason never died, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Past Underage, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 这是他十九岁生日，红雀溜出聚会去见好友。夜影像以往一样给他准备了一个惊喜。毕竟，顽皮的男孩需要上一课。只不过，这比起上课更像是个生日礼物。（夜影AU，杰森是蝙蝠侠的第一个搭档，而迪克是毒藤女领养的）BJTW 第四天：性爱花粉
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	【图文NSFW】捕蝇草

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Trapping a Fly (illustrated, NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885006) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 这个AU里迪克是夜影（Nightshade，有毒果实，也可以翻译成夜茄或颠茄），杰森是蝙蝠的第一个助手Mockingbird，把这个称号给了提姆之后成为红雀（Cardinal）。杰森没死过。
> 
> 就是个触手文。

温室被许多异国情调的植物占据，既又大又潮湿。圆顶天花板距离地面大约五米；玻璃杯展现出紫色的天空，将温暖的光线投射到内部的绿色植物的丛林中。池塘里有花草树木，灌木丛，睡莲和其他植物。有些植物的叶子硕大，看起来像外星般的花朵，而那些奇异的果实让杰森知道最好不要去碰触它们。

他正走在那些巨大的棕榈叶下，小心不要踩到脚下的任何东西。他可不想测试这里的主人对他花园的保护欲。他承受过那个人的愤怒太多次了，他不得不小心。

“夜影？”他喊了出来。

他的声音在整个温室中回荡，随之而来的长时间沉默使他感到紧张。他来这里之前已经确保自己的面罩具有内置的毒素中和剂。这地方可不是没有任何保护就能冒险进入的。杰森曾经被花粉喷到脸上太多次，以至于他不可能忘记这一点。

杰森身穿全套红雀制服，并配有面罩，多米诺面具和红帽外套。他佩戴了万能腰带及其所有小配件，皮套和枪支都装有橡胶子弹。他从布鲁斯为他举办的盛会溜了出来，因为那太具备压力了。那里惹人头疼的人数，香水和闲聊八卦。取而代之的是，杰森故意换掉了他的西装和领带，转而穿上他的巡逻装备。

他可以想到许多他宁愿去的地方。比如这里，尽管它是危险的。最后，杰森还是选择了它而不是晚会，就像毛虫对于捕蝇草一样被它吸引过来。

“夜影？”他再次喊出来，等待几秒钟。他可以听到蟋蟀的声音，但没有声音可能表明他正在寻找的那个人的存在。杰森已经习惯了。他还不够天真到仅仅因为对方决定保持沉默就认为这个混蛋不在家里。

他再次喊起来，很恼火。“夜影？迪克！你这个混蛋，出来吧？”

温室又安静了几秒钟。杰森保持静止。他在那里等。几分钟后仍然没有声音。他开始认为也许魔鬼真的不在家了。

然后他被抓得突然措手不及。杰森被拦腰抓住并从地面上捡起之前什么也没听到，没有任何摩擦或脚步声。当他的脚失去地板时，他大叫。包裹在他周围的东西又厚又滑，衬着粘液状的物质。它是绿色的，很长，拖着杰森直到他悬在空中，离巨大的温室的屋顶只有呼吸之隔。

“真是令人惊讶，通常是 _ 我 _ 向你寄去邀请，”新来者说道。

诱人的声音从某个地方传来。杰森试图扭曲自己的身体和脸，但是笨拙的角度使这一点变得困难。他的脖子绷紧了。

杰森听到了脚步声。藤蔓降低并旋转，使他面对他的绑架者。

夜影正站在一朵巨大的花上，就像维纳斯自己从贝壳中升起一样。黑色乳胶紧身衣除了胸部和腹部外覆盖他的全身，就像他是个他妈的色情明星一样。他的黑发很凌乱，但尽管如此，他仍然看起来很迷人。在他的眼角，有淡淡的蓝色眼影，瞳孔保持着顽皮的火花，使杰森的头皮发麻。虹膜是天蓝色的，美丽的，和五颜六色的蘑菇一样具有吸引力。

他的脚下的花在他伸开双手时移动，就像在毒藤女的指挥下一样。花瓣以紫色和白色的波浪舞动，与孔雀的羽毛无所不同。夜影鞠躬，藤蔓在他的下方拧动和弯曲，托着花朵及其主人靠近杰森的悬吊处。

戏剧女王。几乎能从他身上闻到马戏团的味道，而杰森他妈的恨死他这么干了。

他确实是那种毒藤女会领养的孤儿——不仅收养他，而且还帮助报他父母的仇，训练他成为她的毒药和花粉的值得的继承者。布鲁斯一定看到这些并且不赞成它。这一定是他决定亲自收养杰森的原因。

“在下何以如此荣幸，嗯？”迪克凝视着他，当他观察着他，他顽皮的眼睛上下移动，“看着你。又漂亮又红。蝙蝠侠的小鸟都长大了。”

“操你的，夜影，” 杰森咬了咬牙。这个混蛋必须是从毒藤女那里学来的她那令人讨厌的调情，并且不管他做多少次，杰森都似乎没法对他免疫。 “我不是来这里玩的。我来这里是为了告诉你一件事。”

迪克的眼睛眯起，带有一丝危险。

“那会是什么？”

“我要离开你，” 杰森尽力地冷静地说，“不是字面上的意思。我不会离开哥谭。只是从现在起，我将不再对你随呼随到了。”

迪克盯着他，他的脸看不出情感。他沉默了一会儿，每过一秒钟，杰森的决心就会减弱一些。

“……我，我的意思是——我不再是小孩子了。我有一个新的称号了。还有——”他结结巴巴地说。现在，他最初的肾上腺素已经消耗殆尽，杰森完全意识到自己的处境有多么危险。 _ 夜影 _ 的藤蔓将他吊在空中，就像某种派对皮纳塔一样，完全被俘虏摆布。然而，他却非要像仿佛他才是主持人一样在这里威胁和宣布独立。

“我在听，亲爱的。”迪克眨着白牙说。

但是，当他挥手让藤蔓将杰森拉近时，他没有等待答复。杰森大喊大叫，茎杆降低了，直到他与迪克的视线齐平为止。他们终于面对面了，杰森垂悬的脚下正好是那朵大花的花瓣。戴手套的手在杰森的面具上合拢，慢慢将其拉下。

杰森喘着粗气，突然感到自己的保护被剥夺了。他为自己的束缚中而挣扎，只能让藤蔓巩固对他的控制，并且让迪克也借此机会除去了他的多米诺面具。

“现在，”迪克冷淡地说，心不在焉地丢弃了这两样东西。藤蔓将它们沿路向下捕获，并缠绕许多遍，直到它们变成两个巨大的植物绿球。 “这不是更好吗？面对面交谈，而不是躲在面具后面。”

杰森回头瞪着他，并且咬唇。近距离看迪克更好看，他的蓝眼睛在温暖的傍晚灯光下闪烁着。

杰森张开嘴说些什么，但发出的声音却是：“我——”

迪克轻轻抚摸着他的头发，然后哄着他闭嘴。

“嘘，”他说，“甜美的杰伊，都长大了。认为他不再需要我了是吗？这真的是你想对我说的吗？”

杰森咬紧牙关，咬牙说：“闭嘴，夜影。”

“哦，但是我不能随它去，不是吗？”迪克沉思道。 “这只可怜，被误导的鸟需要被上一课。是不是？”

他的手伸到杰森的脸颊上，他喘着粗气。一串藤蔓紧紧缠绕在他的嘴上，使他随后的话突然掩盖，像个临时口塞一样塞住他的嘴。杰森用鼻孔哼着，挣扎着，但这无济于事。藤蔓更紧地陷入他的皮肤。

迪克低下头，咂舌。

“哦，亲爱的，”他说，“你越努力，他们就会变得越紧。杰森，你现在不知道这点吗？”

突然，一团粉扑到杰森的脸上。他震惊不已，呼吸停滞。蔓藤又把他放倒了。夜影蹲下身坐在花上时，而杰森降到了他的腿上。植物带着他们下落，直到他们都牢固地固定在地面上，歇息在叶子的帐篷下方。

迪克说：“告诉我你真正想说的话，告诉我你今天为什么在这里。”

“ 唔嗯！”杰森在迪克的腿上扭动，他的鼻子哼着气，与被困的毛毛虫一样。迪克的手找到他的皮带并松开，将皮带和裤子拉到他的大腿上，他不禁颤抖。

“所以，你不再是模仿鸟了。你已将这名字给了新的小鸟。你长大了。红雀，现在是个大男孩了。”迪克说这些话时，他手掌有纹理的垫子抚摸过裸露的皮肤。杰森不禁颤抖。 “但是无论如何，你将永远是我的小翅膀，并且你很快将学习到这一点。”

杰森的身体静止不动，他大声吞咽。缠绕在他身上的蔓藤注意到了他的顺从性，并因此而稍微松开了。迪克的手轻轻抚摸着他裸露的臀部，因为越来越多的藤蔓聚集在该区域，像湿的触手一样在他的皮肤上奔跑，用粘液给他润滑。

“继续，继续努力，”迪克说。 “它们喜欢你稍微挣扎的感觉。”

好像杰森不知道似的。他的脸因愤怒而发红，但他拒绝让俘虏他的混蛋满意。

“噢，拜托，杰伊，”迪克轻声说，“我还以为你是 _ 来这里玩的 _ 呢。”

杰森移开了视线，将脸转向侧面，给迪克一个无言以对。

迪克的手套垫现在他的屁股上上下移动，将越来越多的粘液收集到指垫的纹理上。然后他轻轻地拉开臀部，杰森大喊起来，那些光滑的手指将液体涂抹在他的整个洞口，粗糙的质地刺刺激着他的神经。

杰森挣扎，促使藤蔓紧紧缠绕在他周围。迪克嘘了一声，他的手指在完全移开手之前徘徊了一会儿。

“总是那么敏感，对吗？”他嘲讽地说。

杰森不舒服地蠕动。迪克的手在他的洞上留下了刺激的感觉，那里开始变得温暖而尴尬。杰森对这次的这种植物还没有任何经验，但是他与夜影接触了足够的时间，得以明白这种感觉绝对不是好兆头。

更糟的是，杰森的呼吸也开始急转直下，突然间他发现自己对触摸感到十分敏感。即使是现在，杰森仍躺在男人的大腿上，皮肤接触着迪克所穿的光滑乳胶，却发现自己试图将胯部想迪克的大腿上摩擦。血液流入他的下部区域，使他的神经变得敏感。

迪克只是坐在那里，除了嬉戏地用脚踢着脚下的一片大叶子以外，一动也不动。

“需要纪律，不是吗，杰森？”迪克的声音很俏皮，杰森的脸因愤怒而变红。 “你又一次忘记了 _ 你的位置 _ 是什么。”

杰森永远不知道该怎么去描述他们之间的关系。在捕食者与被捕者的关系与某种诡异的迷恋的求偶行为之间徘徊。它是从很久以前就开始的，当时迪克刚刚脱离毒藤女，而杰森也刚来蝙蝠身边没多久。夜影是危险的，对此毫无疑问。但是他从未对杰森表现出任何真正的恶意。只要杰森从不妨碍他，他对他的举止就最多只是挑逗甚至调情。

尽管杰森讨厌迪克把他控制得了如指掌，但只要那个男人要求，他总是会来。这已经成为一个危险和卑鄙的习惯了，杰森迫切希望改变这种状况。即使他过去的所有尝试从未真正成功过。

“十九岁快乐，”迪克说。然后，突然间，他的手掌落在杰森裸露的臀部上，响亮的啪声在整个温室中回荡，并使杰森跳了起来。他嘶哑惊讶地咕了一声，身体在迪克的大腿上向前摆动，屁股上的肉弹跳起来。

“我们总是那么大的反应吗？”那个混蛋窃笑，将头垂在一只手掌上。 “你尝试过多少次这个把戏了？去年同一天，你不是也是带着和这些完全相同的台词来找我的吗？你还没学会吗？”

这样一来，他的手又拍了下来。杰森的身体抽搐着，不由自主的呻吟从他嘴巴中逸出。

他不记得迪克最后一次打他屁股是什么时候。一定是他干扰毒藤女的计划的那一次。混蛋似乎要从惩罚他中获得乐趣，而这种意识本该让杰森感到比现在更担心才对。

迪克的手再次下落，这次很慢，只是轻轻揉搓他的肉。抓了一把他的臀肉，他轻轻地在手里挤压。杰森再次呻吟。

每次像这样展开自己让男人和他的植物陪伴他是可耻的，但是杰森不能欺骗自己他有多喜欢迪克和他的蔓藤。除了他自己，他不可能向除了自己以外的人以外承认这些。

“甜甜的杰伊，”迪克低声说，“总是一个健谈的人。你 _ 真的  _ 要假装自己不喜欢这些吗？”

另一击。这次并不用力，几乎有些玩味。迪克在做这件事只是为了看他的屁股的圆肉如何反弹。

蔓藤现在缠绕在他的腿上，慢慢地爬向他的屁股和大腿上裸露的肉。杰森感觉到光滑的卷须在他的臀间和腿间爬行，他拼命地弯腰以寻求更多的接触。

另一个打击。杰森从他嘴里的藤蔓下咆哮，他听到迪克在他身旁轻笑。

“现在，”混蛋说，“心急可不会对你有任何帮助。你为什么不放松下来，告诉我你来这里的真正目的？”

“哼——” 杰森用鼻孔哼出声来，瞪着迪克。那个混蛋总是知道该说些什么话才能戳中他的弱点，杰森他妈的恨死这些了。

蔓藤已经找到了他的入口，一个尖端正戳在他的洞口，测试着水域。另一根则以某种方式找到了他的大腿之间，并且包裹在他的阴茎周围，它已经在所有刺激下变得越来越坚硬。杰森在迪克的腿上呜咽，试图拿胯下去摩擦他的大腿。迪克将手掌平放在他的背上，有效地阻止了他。杰森羞愧地垂下了头。

“我知道，杰伊，你会对我说什么，”迪克唱着说道，“你想说我说的不对。你在这里告诉我你要脱离我。但是现在看着你，你知道我看到了什么吗？我仍然看到那个小男孩在夜班以外拼命寻找朋友。寻找大坏蝙蝠无法给予的亲密关系。”

杰森因迪克的声音低吟，它听起来很诱人，以致于他内心有些颤抖。或者，这该归功喷了他一脸的那股鬼东西。杰森的整个身体都感到敏感，而这个人的话只会加剧他的不适。制服粗擦的质在使他的皮肤上感觉很不舒服，杰森只想脱掉所有东西，然后让迪克得到他想要的。

“你猜怎么着？”魔鬼俯身时一直说话，低声传入杰森的耳朵，“这是我一个人能给的。”

又是一巴掌，这次杰森在发牢骚之前没有那么大声叫出来。

蔓藤现在开始戳他的入口并闯进来了。起初，他的洞有点紧，但是穿过它很容易。几乎一点也不痛。杰森甚至高高举起他的屁股，让它们有更好的机会进入。

“小翅膀，看着你，”他听迪克说，“如此轻松地得到快乐。承认自己想要我有多难？不承认你来这里就是为了被操吗？”

这是不对的……他来这里是为了从夜影和他的影响力中脱离出来。杰森不可能一路走到这里，只是为了 _ 再次 _ 经历一遍所有的这些。

但是他现在呼吸沉重，头脑昏沉。藤蔓在他的皮肤和 _ 体内 _ 都像天堂一样，迪克诱人的声音听起来像是他耳朵里最糟糕的春药。

现在，他的皮肤上有更多的藤蔓，整个他身上都留下了浓稠的粘液。杰森深信液体中也具有诱发性的特性。当他试图在迪克的大腿上摩擦时，他的阴茎已充满血液。藤蔓-找到了他坚硬的阴茎，并开始抚摸它。杰森不寒而栗。

“你认为只要长大就能逃脱我吗？无论你成长多少，庆祝多少生日，你将永远是我的小翅膀。”

闭嘴。他妈的闭嘴。

但是迪克却一直在说话。

“现在，猜猜怎样，宝贝，这是我送给你的生日礼物，”他用手指抚摸杰森被虐待的臀瓣，安抚着他，说道。 “放松，让我的蔓藤照顾你。”

那些他妈的蔓藤遍布他。他的制服上沾满了粘液，还有不知多少在他的腿间来回蠕动，把更多的粘液涂抹在在他的洞和阴茎上。随着上一根藤蔓越深，越来越多的藤蔓伸入他的洞中，用光滑的表面刺激他的内壁，同时扩大了他的入口。这种感觉使他在空中翘起了屁股，像个发情的母狗一般呻吟。

他的阴茎现在肯定完全直立了。随着越来越多的蔓藤开始在缝隙之间穿行，在那儿涂抹了更多该死的液体，敏感的头部开始被挑逗。到目前为止，杰森确信它们不仅是普通的粘液。它们还必须包含春药特性，就像之前那些该死的花粉一样。

天哪。那些该死的花粉。

它一定是引起这些的罪魁祸首。让他披在迪克的腿上，藤蔓的每一个小动作都使他扭动，透过嘴中黏糊糊的藤抱怨，尽管他不愿承认，但还是希望它们的触角能更满地填上他。

必须是花粉的错。 

杰森跳了起来，当他体内的一棵藤蔓轻轻刺入他体内的一个敏感部位时，他的嘴里发出了尖叫声。他听见迪克轻笑，然后杰森的脸红得发光。

这位男子说：“冷静点，不需要那么渴望。他们会操你的。他们会 _ 好好 _ 地操你的。”

_ 操你 _ 。杰森想。

但是他的举动都没有显示出这一点。杰森在迪克的大腿上呜咽，触手将他的双腿分开，以更好地进入他的洞和囊袋。起初，他试图将双腿挤压在一起，但是他的决心很弱，而它们很快如愿以偿，当他通道中的几棵藤蔓突然使他感觉 _ 太美妙 _ 了。

藤蔓同时工作。有的开始抽他的勃起，其他的开始抚摸他的囊袋。较小的藤蔓甚至在阴茎头的缝隙之间发现了一个洞，然后轻轻地伸进去，对它进行了一点测试，然后慢慢地从他的尿道里进出，使杰森在口塞的后面喘不过气来。有一对藤蔓终于探入了他的衣服下面，开始抚摸他的蓓蕾。感觉太好了，杰森很快就成为了迪克的膝盖上一个扭曲的淫荡的身影。

突然，他的嘴周围的藤蔓完全松开，使呻吟的声音从杰森的嘴唇中逸出。他被短暂的欣快和呻吟震撼了。杰森的身体收紧，他的眼睛睁大，他的所作所为使他震惊。

在他上方，迪克满足地叹息。

“现在，”他说，“不需要那么费劲。我想听听你的哭声，仅此而已。”

如果他的脑袋现在冷静着，杰森肯定已经在骂他了。但是此时他因为深陷快乐而什么都做不到。因此，他只是充满泪水并愤怒地抬头看着迪克。

拇指落下擦干他的眼泪，垫子感觉粗糙，但姿态却很温柔。

“来嘛，杰伊，”迪克微微皱着眉头说道。他看起来似乎很抱歉。 “这是你的生日。让自己尽情享受放纵有什么问题？这是你在这里的原因，不是吗？

杰森抽泣，但他不想表现出软弱。他咬住嘴唇，强迫自己停止哭泣。

更糟糕的是，他认为迪克可能是对的。他一直都知道，迪克和他的花园是训练和任务负担太大的时候可以放松的地方，但是他绝对无法接受。就像他无法让布鲁斯知道这个秘密……他和迪克之间的安排一样。

几棵藤蔓从他的洞里抽出，还有更多藤蔓深入他的通道。比其他任何东西都深。它将使任何人第一次感受到它们的人感到恐惧。但是杰森已经习惯了，所以他反而为之欢愉。

他内心有种激动人心的感觉，杰森咬住嘴唇阻止自己发声。一双浓密的藤蔓围绕在他的嘴唇上，然后轻轻地迫使他的牙齿张开，在它们之间筑巢。当它更深地进入他的嘴时，它释放出更多的粘液，然后将粘液推入和塞出。杰森终于忍不住呻吟，从他的嘴中溢出，伴随着藤蔓湿漉漉的咕唧声。

他的阴茎太饱了，几乎疼痛。杰森拱起他的屁股，让藤蔓更多地进入他体内，抚摸他的勃起，在他的身体中推进和抽出。如果他的现在更清醒，他会感到羞耻。但是，快乐是他现在唯一的感受。迪克总是知道如何让他放松并展现他最私密的一面。

当杰森高潮时，他所能想到的就是这是值得的。他来寻找夜影而不是呆在晚宴上是正确的决定。

性高潮使他感到自己在飞翔，杰森将头向后仰并在嘴里的藤蔓外围呜咽，他的身体在余震中随着愉悦的波浪而颤抖。

当他终于平静下来时，他的身体就像一个麻袋。藤蔓缓慢地离开他的各种孔洞，离开他，在粘液的额外帮助下藤蔓滑了出去。杰森在迪克的腿上安静而迅速地呼吸，身体发麻，虚弱，在这场玩乐中感到可耻但又满足。

“现在，还好吗？”迪克说：“杰森，你现在满意了吗？选择来这里？”

“操你，” 杰森咬牙切齿地说，“闭嘴。”

迪克笑了。

“亲爱的，别担心，你无法那么轻易摆脱我的，”他一边抚摸杰森的头发，一边抚平浸满汗水的卷发，说道。 “毕竟，当你觉得需要放松时，谁能和你一起玩？不然你就只剩下无聊的大蝙蝠了。你宁愿那样吗？”

杰森必须承认，他的话有些道理。保持这种安排有其好处。毕竟，他找不到别的能像夜影和他的植物的东西了。

即使他们之间的关系并不理想。尽管杰森宁愿独立，不愿每次被叫时像小狗一样来迪克身边奉命。

好吧……总还是有明年的……


End file.
